Heart Peircing
by gaarabear666
Summary: Kankuro gets a peircing, Gaara gets a tatoo, and so does Temari, set in shippunded, original character, slight oc.


Heart Peircing

**Heart Peircing**

Kankuro lightly knocked on the kazekage chamber door before entering the room. "Come on Gaara, lets go!" he yelled at the closed bathroom door.

A minute later Gaara came out, the lower part of his body covered in a fluffly white towel, showing off his well museled chest and abs. "Alright give me 10 minutes, I'll meet you and Temari out front then."

"Fine, I'll be waiting outside." Kankuro said and left slaming the door behind him, Gaara sighed.

13 minutes later

Gaara walked out of the kazekage building to find a very annoyed looking Kankuro bitching to Temari. " Where the fuck is he! He said he would be out in ten minutes , he's 3 minutes late! I swear if he wasn't my brother I'd kick his ass!" Temari giggled, because she had seen Gaara come out of the building.

"Go ahead and try, but don't go cring to Temari when I kick your ass, they didn't make me kazekage for nothing you know." Gaara said smiling as Kankuro went stiff as a bored. And by the way Temari was laughing the look on his face must have been absolutly priceless.

"I was just joking!" said Kankuro turning around to face Gaara. "What took so long anyway?"

He asked, it had always amazed Gaara how Kankuro always tried to get himself out of things by changing the subject.

"Nothing."Gaara answeared.

They walked down the streets of suna for about a half hour in silence. Then Kankuro stopped in front of a door way right in between 2 shops shops. He opened the door and said "Come on, it's up at the top of these stairs."

Once they were all up the stairs they came to a door that had a sign on it that said: HEART PEIRCING, with a picture of a heart run through with a arrow.

Kankuro knocked on the door, and a woman answeared it. She was very pale with dark green hair. She had on a black bra with a black mesh belly shirt on over it, the long sleeves flaring around her hands, and her short hair was spiked up. She had a green plaid mini skirt on, with black thigh high stockings that were held up by a black garder belt, and a pair of black high heeled combat boots that went up to her knees.

She had peircings on her left etebrow, all up her right ear, her belly button, the right side of her nose, her chin, a small gage in her left earlobe, her tongue, and her left upper lip. There were tatoos to, one on the back of her neck of a black heart run through by a sword. One on her ankle (even though its not visable) of the mist village symbol, one on the small of her back of a green heart, one on her left shoulder blade on a green rose with a black stem that reached all the way over onto her other shoulder blade where it held onto a sword dripping with green blood.

She smiled and invited them in and told them to sit down on a couch that was in the waiting area. "Okay" she began "I'm Amaya, I own this tatoo shop, and I do all the peircings and tatoos myself, you can either chose a tatoo from the book or give me a picture of what you want. So tell me what your names are and what you want, then we can get started." She smiled at them reassuringly and picked up a binder/book of tatoos in her hand.

"Umm…" started Gaara. He couldn't belive this girl was being so informal to him and his siblings, or that she didn't know who thet were. "I'm Gaara, the Kazekge of the sand village. And I'm not really sure what I want." He finished smiling at her, even if she was only oretending not to know who he was, he still liked her. She offered him the book in her hand and he excepted it and started to flip through it.

She blushed a pale red spreading accros her face. "OH! I'm so sorry I just moved here from the moon village last week! Today is the first day my place has been open and I really haven't gotten out at all this week! I don't know a lot about suna, I am so sorry if I've disrespected you and your friends!" She finally finished trying to plead her case.

"It's no big, really." Said Gaara looking up at her "I kind of like the fact that you don't know who I am."

"I'm Kankuro, Gaara's brother, and I, uh, I want to, um, have my , uh um, my uh, my nipple peirced." He said blushing slightly. Temari burst out laughing saying something that sounded like that's why you wouldn't tell me and kept trying to change the subject in between giggles.

Finally claming down after a few seconds but still grinning like an idiot Temari started "I'm Temari, there sister, and I want to have this fan," she showed Amaya a picture of her fan fully spread out that someone had drawn for her "tatooed onto my lower back."

"Alrighty then, uh Temari, why don't you go first since yours will most likely take the longest." Amaya gestured for Temari to go into a room that was closed off by a door, they disappeared behind the door closing it behind.

"So what are you gonna get Gaara?" Kankuro asked.

"Um, maybe this one on my upper arm." He said pointing to a picture of the japanse character for power.

"Interesting" Said Kankuro, _He sure has enough of it_ he thought to himself.

Laughing Gaara asked "Are you seriously gonna get your nipple peirced?"

"Yep" answeared Kankuro with a small laugh.

"And your sure you're completely sober, and not high at all?" Gaara asked with a smile.

"Completely." Kankuro answeared with a small nod of his head.

About 2 hours later Temari and Amaya came out from the room. Temari had a slight grimace on her face.

"What's a matter Temari?"asked Gaara.

"My back hurts!!" she snapped.

"Wow she's as mean as if she were on her period!" Kankuro laughed, but quickly stopped when he saw how Temari was giving him her famous death glare.

"It's bound to with such an intricate tatoo."Amaya said grinning, "It might hurt for awhile. So who's next?"

Gaara looked over at Kankuro, but noticed the fear in his eyes so he stode up. "I'll go, I want this one," He said pointing to a picture in the book/ binder."on my upper left arm."

"Yes Kazekage-sama." She said opening and holding the door open for him.

"Please," he said taking one of her hands in both of his "call me Gaara." He smiled at her and held the door open while she went through it.

"Gaara's got a girlfriend!" teased Kankuro in a sing songy voice.

Gaara shot Kankuro a glare that promised extreme pain in the near future and flipped him the middle finger before disappearing into the room.

Gaara looked around as he entered, the room was medium sized, with a chair in the very middle that he sat in. The room itself was a deep blood red with a black ceiling.

He was nervous even though he didn't look it, and he would never admit it to anyone.

Amaya settled into the chair on Gaara's left side. "So Gaara, this might hurt alittle so I appologize in advance. And I hope your not scared of needles." She giggled "Ready?"

"When ever you are." He responded causing her to grin, _she has a beautiful smile and her laugh is intoxicating_, he thought.

"All right 3,2" she suddenly stuck the needle in "1" she said in almost a whisper.

"Aren't you supposed to wait for one to stab me with the needle?"he asked rubbing his arm where she had injected.

"Nope, it's better if you don't see it coming." She giggled and turned to a small table where her tools were, and started to load the tatoo gun.(a/n it can also be called a gun)"Does it feel numb yet?"

"Yeah" he answeared truthfully.

"Alright then, this shouldn't take very long, and it shouldn't hurt to much afterwards like your sisters, she'll be in pain for a few weeks." She said comfortingly. Gaara just shock his head to indicate that he was ready.

She began to draw the character, at first just simply just drawing it on, then she started to go back over it slowly, to make it more dark and noticable.

Gaara had been quite comfortable, when it had been quick, but as it became slower he became more uncomfortable. It was hard not to move while there was a needle poking into your arm, just the thought was enough to make him want to run home and hide under his huge bed.

He was relived when she had pulled back and smiled at him and said "done." He moved his arm a little to find that there was very little pain. "So what do you think?" She asked him smirking and raising one eyebrow up.

"Pretty good." He said standing up and smiling one of his genuine smiles at her.

"Wow, your really different from your sister, she bitched the whole time about how it hurt." Amaya and Gaara laughed.

"That doesn't surprise me. So I guess it's Kankuro's turn now. Do you care if I stay in here and watch?" Gaara asked.

"No, I'd prefer it actually, he may need some emotional support for this." She said sympithetically. "It hurts like a bitch!"

"How would you know?" Asked Gaara raising an eyebrow at her.

"Wouldn't you like to know…" She said walking out of the room, Gaara blushed.

"Ready Kankuro?" Amaya asked as she entered the waiting room. Kankuro just nodded yes and got up. "You can vome in and watch if you want Temari, Gaara is." Amaya went back in the room with Kankuro and Temari behind her. Temari went and stode beside Gaara, grinning like an idiot, and Kankuro sat in the chair.

"Take off your shirt." Ordered Amaya, Kankuro complied and took off his white tee shirt. She put Alcohol on a cotton ball and starilized the area around his left nipple. " Are you completely sure you want to do this? Because if your not you can always go home and think about it some more…"

"I'm sure this is what I want." Kankuro said smiling a little.

"Alrighty then this is gonna hurt a little, you might want to hold onto something." Amaya said loading the peircing into the gun.

"Ummmmmmmm………"Kankuro said while looking for something to hold onto but he couldn't find anything.

Gaara stuck out his hand "Here." Kankuro grasped Gaara's hand and thanked him. Gaara gave his hand a comforting squeez.

"Ready?" Amaya asked, Kankuro just shock his head yes. "Alright 3,2" Gaara and Temari both unconsiously flinched remembering there own enconter with the number 2. Then she pulled the trigger and Kankuro's eyes shot open, and Gaara's bit his lip. "1" she said at last.

"Ooowwwwwwwwwwwww!!" Kankuro let out a long yell of pain.

"Dumbass, it's your own fault, you're the one who wanted to have his nipple peirced!" Laughed Temari.

"You can let go now," Gaara said trying to pull his hand from Kankuro's death grip "come on, you're hurting me!!"

Amaya laughed at the scene before her "That's a first!"

"What is?" asked Gaara after just having gotten his hand back, he was rubbing it.

"Everyone else who has ever had this done in my shop, and there would be more than you would belive, have passed out from either the pain or the fear, or the liquer, or even maybe a mixture of all three." Amaya explained.

"Well you know I'm a lot tuffer than most guys." Said Kankuro weakly from the chair.

"Yeah that's why you have tears streaming down your face right now!" said Temari sarcasticaly.

"They're tears of joy!" Kankuro said trying to defend himself.

"No, you're just a big baby who can't take pain!" Temari spat."Besides nipple peircings are for weirdos."

"You didn't seem to mind nipple peircings when you went out with Nobu, if I remember right he had both peirced.." Kankuro shot right back at her.

"That's beside the point." Temari said back.

"Then why don't you come over here and have one of yours done!" Kankuro yelled.

"Cause I'm not a complete idiot!" Temari yelled back.

Gaara and Amaya just anime sweat dropped and walked out into the waiting room.

They could still here the fight though. "Are you calling me stupid?" Kankuro could be heard yelling. "Well I'm sure as hell not calling you smart!" Came Temari's retort.

Gaara sighed as he sat down beside Amaya in the waiting room. "I could say they're not always like this, but that would be a lie…" Gaara said, Amaya laughed.

"Its actually kind of refreshing to hear them fight like that." She said crossing her legs so that she was sitting indian style on the chair.

"Really? I find it annoying as hell." Gaara said laughing.

"Really." She answeared smiling.

It was silent for a minute. Then Kankuro could be heard yelling bitch and Temari could be heard yelling fuck faced bastard back at him. Both Gaara and Amaya laughed.

Gaara stode up and offered his hand to Amaya who excepted it and used it to pull herself up. "If we leave them in there for to long they'll start throwing things." Gaara said leading her into the room, but not releasing her hand.

Just as they walked in something flew accros the room and smacked Kankuro in the face. He fell to the ground unconsious.

"Temari what have I said about throwing your shoe at Kankuro?"Gaara asked.

Temari sighed "Not to."she said looking at the ground

"Now when he wakes up I want you to apoligize and give him a hug." Gaara said firmly leaving no room for her to argue.

"Yes Gaara" she said, Amaya laughed.

**The End**


End file.
